Tarnished Clarity
by LunaDiamond
Summary: [Cross-posted from AO3] Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's my dearest of them all..? KaiShin - Royalty AU


Notes: I realise that like 80% of my DC fics already are and will be angst or something along that line.

Whoops.

-.-.-

Some people may call Kuroba Kaito a bit of an eccentric. Or maybe slightly too easygoing, or too immature to be for a proper prince. The list varies and wanders to different areas with each person's opinions and thoughts and personal tastes. Kaito doesn't mind, he never has. After all, opinions were an easily changeable thing, like human feelings and the hundreds of thousands of other essences of their kind.

The royal Kuroba family has travelled down millennia's of generations, carrying down unique royal blood through each offspring. Their rule seemed to be strict towards neighbouring countries and distant embassies, and maybe it is, but in all honesty, Kaito's family was understanding and willing to listen to pleas and critiques.

Kaito's turning eighteen in a few months, and when he does, he's ready to rule, and his mother, Chikage's position as Queen will be replaced.

It could be called a great window of opportunity and power and fame and the million of other things any normal being could wish to obtain.

However, it could also be viewed as a burden, a sad path of life, chained to a strict lifestyle and suffocating in the various beliefs and harsh ways of upbringing.

Humans were naïve creatures, only seeing what they want to see, and only doing what they deem necessary.

But as Kaito gently closes the ivory door to his grand room, all of the matters and worries from the outside world fades into a mass of blur, and as he paces across the room, footsteps light and familiar, his sense of belonging returns, and when he reaches out one of his hands to longingly caress the surface of the grand, gleaming mirror implanted on his wall, it's only him.

Him and the boy in his mirror.

 _"_ _Shinichi, I'm back."_

The mirror's spectrum and refractions distort for a split second, before a smooth, soft imagery forms upon it's crisp, clear face, and a lone boy appears, slightly transparent, like a frosted, fragile marble held up to a light, and an untouchable grace and a translucent hand raises up to an imaginary wall, and it passes through fluidly, as like the mirror itself was a liquid, was nothing but a slight hindrance. His pale lips twitch upwards in welcoming as he approaches the young prince.

 _"_ _Welcome home, Kaito."_

-.-.-

He'd found the spirit five years ago, in the midst of a forest, a full, intact mirror laid. Kaito, bursting with curiosity even at the age of twelve, scampered over to it, and crouched down on the ground next to it.

No scratch, no dents, no sign of any wear or tear. He frowned, normal people wouldn't just throw something as expensive-looking as this, and it even looked like it was placed down gently on the grass. This forest was like his playground, his home since childhood, and he knew every nook and cranny of it, and it wouldn't make sense if someone had to leave something as full-on as a mirror here.

 _Ah_ , he remembered, _there was an incident around this part of the forest a few weeks ago, something about a riot_. He shuddered, but continued inspecting the antique object. There was a distinct lack of mirrors in the palace, so it couldn't hurt to touch it a bit..

It had _tingled_ , when he made contact with the surface of the pane, like a slight static shock, yet it caused his entire being to shiver. He drew back, slightly breathless as something rippled on its reflective surface.

 _This isn't normal_ , he bit his lip, _I should run._

He couldn't move. It was just the trees and the grasses and the piece of delicate decoration and _him_. Nothing else.

And the boy was staring back at him, almost a mirror reflection. Kaito blinked, not comprehending as well as usual. He tried to reason that this was probably a hallucination or vision or mirage or _something_ real. His hand was still ghosting in the air, and he realised that it was drifting in the area where the other boy was supposed to be.

Kaito panicked and scooted backwards into the leaf litter. The other boy looked just as surprised as he was, and looked at himself with awe. When Kaito took a closer look, he realised that the cowlicked boy, the same age as him, was actually slightly transparent, and it wasn't just a simple trick of light.

He had an enchanting air around him, leaving the young prince slightly breathless, and a bit dazed too.

It was after a few minutes that both of them could find the words to say again.

"U-um, what's your name?"

"What year is this..?"

Kaito blinked. That wasn't what he expected someone to say on a first meeting.

"1846, why?"

The other's eyes snapped up in relief, cerulean eyes relaxing, and the tiny aqua specks in the iris danced – Kaito found these vivid orbs with solid, glimmering colour fascinating. "Thank goodness."

Wind rustled the leaves, as the blue-eyed boy lifted his head up just a bit more, and smiled, some unfamiliarity normally directed to strangers, some remorse, mostly a swirl of strain to cover something deep inside the soul.

"Shinichi, Kudou Shinichi, and you're the royal prince..?"

-.-.-

It was one of the days where something felt.. wrong. Wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

And it paved way for a bottomless pit to sink into Kaito's stomach like forever drifting sediment, and the frustration pent up to build into worry, and paranoia.

It began in the morning; he woke up early, still and tangled up in the bedsheets. It was just like a _snap_ , and he found himself staring at the wall. The sun wasn't even up, yet he pushed himself upwards and sat on the edge of the mattress.

Shinichi appeared again, in the mirror, and not drifting out like a ghost at this time of day, staying a picture in the panes, obviously sensing the tenseness in the other's shoulders and posture. Indigo eyes were drifting off and unfocused.

"Kaito? Is everything alright?" The blue-eyed boy whispered, stifling a yawn.

The prince turned his head to his roommate, and shook his head with a sliver of uncertainty. "Everything's fine, it's just that.." Something didn't feel right in the air, and both of them felt it, "..No, nothing, I'm fine," But he knew that Shinichi could see he wasn't.

"Okay," Shinichi sounded a bit unsure, but the he let it slide, as he faded again.

-.-.-

"Ah, Kaito, Toichi's anniversary is coming up, we should start making plans," Chikage suddenly stated during lunchtime, while handling a piece of deer rump. Her son looked up, in the midst of chewing, and sent a confirming look. Chikage smiled in return, a small, nostalgic one, in memory of her husband and a third of her life.

Sometimes, the remaining two Kurobas still can't adjust to the fact of Toichi simply not being there. It's even been five years. Five excruciating years of learning to live and adjust again. Especially when the images of the king being assassinated – burnt to death – right in front of their eyes was always lurking, always haunting in the shadows.

"I miss him," Chikage continued, eyes filled with regret, "But of course, since we're royalty, we should have our backs against the wall most of the time, right Kaito?"

The indigo-eyed boy knew this was his mother's indirect way of warning her son of the dangers and horrors of their world. Kaito, though, already knew too well, as he eyes one of the wilting blue roses in the vase at the centre of the table.

The indigo one looks like it'll wilt next.

"Your majesty."

Chikage looked up, to the panting messenger in the doorway, "What is it?"

"One of the rulers of the outsider monarchs wishes for me to pass a word on to you," The girl panted, face pale and sweat beading around her forehead and neck. Kaito's eyes grey hard. Chikage stilled, before putting down her cutlery.

"Continue."

-.-.-

Shinichi can't help, but sometimes feel just a tiny bit trapped, a bug in a large glass container, able to wander around, but not entirely _free_.

Being a spirit ensnared in a mirror wasn't how most people would like to spend their eternity, but he wasn't always like this though, and he was once able to walk on free two legs, h _uman legs_ , with a boisterous smile and a bit of a snarky sense of humour.

 _That was years ago_ , he hummed, no point in growing _nostalgic about it now._

He still wishes he could forget. Shinichi's life wasn't a happy, sappy storybook in general, being an aristocrat and all; his daily routines always had at least a chunk of the day dedicated to 'avoid getting murdered, brutally or discretely'.

He was alive in a chaotic era, where warfare was plentiful and the country's current king had disappeared suddenly. Children with connections with the royal family were in high tide and high risk.

His parents were discreet, with a stiff, faux hide draped over secrets and hidden plans. Kudou Yuusaku and Yukiko were much respected, but they knew something everyone else didn't – it showed in their eyes, and they weren't going to announce it anytime soon.

Shinichi wasn't allowed outside for long periods of time, and when he was, he was always by the sides of his parents, carefully tracing his every step.

 _Shinichi, only seven years old, stood around the corner to his father's office, ars straining to pick up each and every word. But as he did so, he was only more and more confused._

 _"_ _And so we need to find somewhere to let Shinichi live in secret."_

 _"_ _Yes, so we don't let Pandora fall into their hands. We can't."_

 _Shinichi decided that he shouldn't pry on the conversation anymore, and shuffled slowly back to his room, trying to put together the new thoughts._

As the years wore by roughly, with rebellion activities rising within the kingdom and nearby countries discovering their opportunities for conquest, Shinichi's best friend and the son of a commander, Hattori Heiji, an optimistic and enthusiastic boy the same age as the aristocrat, stubbornly offered the boy to live with them, where every day was more peaceful and less filled with a back to the wall, and every moment he could _live_ again.

Yuusaku and Yukiko looked back at their son one last time, before setting out into the dawn, air still and stifling, as they don't intend to return.

Days later, they were assassinated in the dead of the night, still in the carriage towed along by the pristine white horses, a snipe to the hearts.

-.-.-

Shinichi looks backwards, from standing in the middle of the nothingness he's come to call home, eyes dry, and tries to discard the brutal, unforgiving images of the rebels storming the house, stabbing Heizo-san, choking Shizuka-san, fleeing out into the woods with Heiji, where shrubs scratch at his skin and the air is crusty with dry and drying blood, and his best friend's emerald green eyes filled with hate and choked desperation, and irises cloudy with the will to live and to fight.

Shinichi realises how _weak_ he truly was at that moment.

And how he takes things for granted, _always,_ as he scrambles for his own sake as Heiji takes painful two arrows in the back for him, collapsing onto the ground with a dull thud and breath heavy, the _blood_ – so sacred and yet so devastating – seeping through his clothes. The taste and smell and sight of putrid, pungent smoke, fire, blaze was beyond devastating, and he couldn't even comprehend the hoarse screams and cracked sobs which he only recognised as his own, and Shinichi's tears run down silently in large drops – and is that _blood_ _or tears_ on his hands –

 _"_ _Shinichi."_

The spirit stills, before turning his attention to Kaito, his reason for existing now, the one who rescued him. He allows himself to appear in front of the mirror and gives a small, idle wave. The prince's eyes were hard and serious, as he stated, "Country-wide emergency. We're going to war."

-.-.-

 _This must be the major climactic point in my life right now, what the hell,_ Kaito grits through clenched teeth. Commanders and soldiers are everywhere, and scouts on the watch, as he straps on his own armour, feeling the density and coolness of the metal. He could spot Hakuba Saguru, one of the major tacticians, striding alongside Nakamori Aoko and Mouri Ran, two commanders for the attack-wise troops, both high in status.

They were planning to ambush the opposition first, to reduce casualties on both sides and to suppress enemy troops faster.

Sera Masumi, the Lieutenant Colonel, tapped Kaito on the shoulder, and her face was void of any of the normal easygoing attitude that was normally situated in the curve of her eyebrows or the wideness of her grin.

"Highness, troops are stationed for further orders."

Kaito drew in a long breath.

"Division 15, be ready for potential scouts and spies and be on full awareness. Division 18, sector 2, take the lead, we're setting out."

-.-.-

There was the jagged scent of iron everywhere, coating everything, red and black.

"They knew we were coming," Kyogoku Makoto hissed, wiping the blood from his mouth as he gripped his lance.

"Sneaky bastards," Masumi sneered.

"Highness!" A distressed looking relay messenger rushed over, hands on knees and panting as his eyes showed distress. Kaito raised an eyebrow, silently praying nothing happened back at the palace. His hopes went unanswered.

"Th-the palace is burni-"

Kaito cursed, flipped onto his horse and rode off as fast as he possibly could, because if he doesn't, he'll very surely be regretting it, leaving his troops and commanders and colonels behind in the wake of the dust.

-.-.-

"K-Kaito!" Chikage stuttered, stumbling over to her dear son like the world was out to get her, "The palace is burning..!" Kaito's heart twisted and wrenched, but kept the straightest face he could hold.

"I'm going," He gritted, and the queen looked up in horror, "Kaito, you're not-"

" _I am_ ," His voice was steely cold and dead serious, "I'll be back, get to safety."

"Wait-"

He was already gone, rushing towards the scattered ruins and the hungry flames licking at the once-glorious palace. Chikage could only pray and weep for protection and safety.

-.-.-

 _Shinichi,_ the young prince gritted, _where are you?_

The smoke was thick and stubborn, as he hacked and made his way in further, scanning each and every room for identification of the glinting piece of glass which held his spark and his truth and life.

He threw open a door which was still seemingly untouched (He, in haste, doesn't bother identifying who's room it was), and in the midst, he found the familiar figure idly standing in the middle of the room, facing away from Kaito, unmoving.

"Shinichi..?" The words left Kaito's mouth before he even realised it.

"Kaito?" Shinichi's words were strained and surprised, as he turned around, and Kaito could see his skin turn more and more alabaster by the second. His breath caught in his throat as he paced over to the spirit boy. Shinichi's eyes widened in panic as he screamed, "No, stay away!"

"Wha- mmph!" Kaito felt a rough hand clamp his mouth as he saw Shinichi watch with haunted eyes. In the distance, the flames grew, crackling and blazing.

"Heh, who would've thought the prince would willing come back for his magical mirror?" A rough voice laughed. Kaito's eyes narrowed, he recognised that voice. Snake was one of the people who declared war onto them, in hope of domination and rule, his country being seen as weak or too insufficient.

"Let go of Kaito, you bastard," Shinichi spat, but he knew he was unable to do anything as long as he was tied to the mirror. Kaito fought his captor but it only resulted in him being gripped tighter. He cursed his inability to do _anything_.

"Your damn country's the reason we're looked down on," The moustached man bristled, "So we're gonna show you just who you dared to underestimate," A sound of a gun cocked near his head, and a bead of cold sweat dripped down his face. " _Don't_ ," Kaito growled.

"So I'm going to show you who's boss, and-" Snake didn't find the opportunity to finish his sentence before Kaito twisted the man's jaw and hauled his body weight onto himself and flipped him over in one fluid movement.

"You brat," He cussed, and grabbed his gun again, and pointed it to the panting prince.

 _"_ _Stop."_

Both heads turned to Shinichi, who was slightly trembling, but his voice was solid. "Please, stop.."

"You won't be able to do anything," Snake cackled, a rough, scratchy howl which sounds like someone sandpapered his throat. Kaito felt his hackles rise, and he lunged at the man, tackling his at the waist, dragging him down, as he tried his best to stay out of the way of the gun waving dangerously all over the place.

He found that being grabbed by the hair and having a gun next to the temples isn't a particularly pleasant experience, and he sure wouldn't be telling his children or grandchildren about the experience lest they try it for themselves, that is, if he's alive for more that two minutes now at most.

"Say goodbye to your friend, you shitty prince."

And something inside Shinichi snapped, full on and very apparent, as he stormed over and slapped the gun straight out of Snake's hand, growling and tears brimming, as he spat, "You never speak of Kaito like that," His eyes glazed over with anguish and hate and the tiny little emotions of retaliation, _"Never."_

And he let the tears flow, down and down, until they dropped lazily off his chin, falling and falling, and Kaito couldn't believe his eyes, couldn't believe the scarlet leaking down Shinichi's face, the deep, vermillion-crimson colour of fresh _blood_.

Snake laughed, a victorious, slightly crazed laugh that pieced the air like a hammer striking hot metal.

"It's here!" He roared, "This is Pandora!" And he lunged, a crazed smile spreading over his face. Kaito came right after him, intent on stopping his movement, and Snake was less that pleased. "Don't fucking get in my way! I'm taking the immortality! I'm taking Pandora!" Kaito made a noise of pain as he was elbowed in the ribs harshly.

Shinichi watched in horror, and saw that Kaito's path wasn't ending well, so he could do the only thing he could for Kaito, for himself, even.

So he snatched the gun off the ground, turned with brows furrowed towards the large mirror on the wall, and fired.

The gunfire was like a small explosion, setting off at the speed of a heartbeat, and the bullet itself with implanted in the glass, cracks spreading like a wildfire, and the reflections became broken as the pieced shattered onto the ground, with everyone unmoving and tense.

"What-"

"Go to hell," Shinichi screamed as he cocked his gun towards Snake and fires a shot for the second time of that day. The bullet was lodged straight in the middle of the skull, and the crazed man slumped down, lifeless and nothing more than a corpse.

"Shinichi..?" Kaito murmured, eyes still wide, and watched as Shinichi shivered in horror and dropped the gun, looking down at his hands and at himself. His pale, alabaster skin was regaining colour as the mirror continued to crumble, slowly, and his eyes a more deep, ocean blue than ever. The remaining tears on his face faded into transparency, losing the gentle, crimson glow.

"K-Kaito.." He whispered, "I could.. I could feel the gun.."

The prince was next to him in a second, indigo eyes wide in wonder, as he cups a hand on the other boy's cheek, like he has many times with the mirror instead of him, and feels the heat and feels the velvet of his skin, reassuring himself that it's no longer a ghost. Shinichi looked just as painfully joyful as he was.

And then the door burnt down, unable to withstand the heat any longer, spreading over the ground, and towards the two boys at the far end of the room. Kaito furrowed his brows, and tugged Shinichi towards the window, where he smashed his elbow into it, and jumped, down and down.

"K-Kaito?"

Kaito turned around, instinctively stepping in front of Shinichi in a defensive position.

"..Aoko?" The prince stared at his childhood friend, "Aren't you supposed to be at the front lines?"

The messy-haired girl looked up with wide, concerned eyes, "I left the troops to Ran, and followed you here, but I saw you go into the palace and- shit, Kaito we need to get out, the buildings aren't holding for much longer!" Aoko gritted, dodging a piece of flying wood ( _The fire must've found it's way to the gas storages_ , she thought heatedly), "Who's that behind you? I've never seen him before," She hollered over explosions.

"Introductions later, we need to save our asses first-!"

-.-.-

"We're alive.. we're alive," Aoko panted, as they stopped in the midst of a clearing in the forest, wiping sweat from her forehead. She gave a solemn nod as Chikage rushed over to check his son over for injuries. Shinichi stood a bit further away, eyes glancing around for any sign of danger. He still couldn't believe that his hands were warm and that tree bark was so rough. It was _years_ since he felt anything like this.

Kaito walked over with a silly grin on his face, followed by a curious Chikage, and Aoko on alert in case he tried to attack or anything of the sort.

"Aoko, mother, this here is.." He gave a small laugh, twinkling and ringing like a small bell, "Actually, I should show you guys instead," And with that, he leant in, and Shinichi felt his lips being pressed upon softly, as he closed his eyes. Chikage could not be more delighted as she clapped her hands, and Aoko was a bit tight-lipped and stunned to the spot. The guards nearby flushed a little, and some looked away.

Shinichi could never be more content and happy with his life.

In the distance, the castle gave a faraway boom, signalling the demise of the area, but no one seemed to care in that moment.


End file.
